Corra Quinn,Corra!
by dessoa
Summary: 'Ela corria. Corria pra não perder a hora. A hora que ela contou, a hora que ela pensou, a hora que ela deixou Rachel ir embora pela porta... ' Quinn tenta recuperar o amor de Rachel.
1. Brigas

**A/N: Ola lindos**

**Essa era pra ser uma Two Shot, mas acabou ficando cada vez maior então aqui vai o primeiro capítulo. Desculpem qualquer erro de português.**

**Quero mandar um beijo e queijo para minha beta Érica. Um beijo amor ;*!**

**Espero que aproveitem a fic, e comentem =]**

* * *

><p>Eram 15:45.<p>

Quinn olhou para o relógio que estava na parede de sua casa, no centro de Los Angeles. Ela estava sentada no sofá da sala olhando pra TV desligada e ao lado, o telefone em silencio.

Ela olhou mais uma vez pro relógio.

Eram 15:46.

Ela viu o ponteiro dando pulos, completando seu círculo vicioso e perpétuo. O barulho do relógio a fez contar até 60.

Eram 15:47.

Sem suportar mais, Quinn olhou para a janela, que dava para a rua principal. A rua estava um tanto agitada por causa do final de semana. O tempo estava agradavelmente fresco, apesar do calor que estava fazendo durante o mês, por causa do verão.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o relógio.

Eram 15:48.

Quinn saiu da janela e olhou para a porta retrato que estava em cima da estante, ao lado dos prêmios conquistados pelo coral.

"_Quinn! Sorria!" Rachel disse olhando para câmera e Quinn, meio sem entender, olhou também, não sabendo do que se tratava._

"_Rachel! Que susto! Esse flash na minha cara!" Quinn respondeu, reclamando, como sempre._

"_Huuum... Amor... Sabe que..."' Rachel chegou mais perto do ouvido da loira, que se arrepiou com o toque. "Eu amo quando você fica brava." Rachel sussurrou no ouvido de Quinn e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha._

A memória do ocorrido fez com que Quinn recordasse do sussurro. Ela foi para o quarto tentar esquecer-se do barulho do relógio.

Deitou-se na cama, mas quando viu o lençol bagunçado, fechou os olhos e tudo o que tentava esquecer, veio com força total. Como uma espécie de tortura, Quinn sentiu novamente a sensação de perda. Perda da pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo.

"_SE VOCÊ QUER ISSO MESMO, ENTÃO VÁ EMBORA!"_

"_EU NÃO QUERO ISSO! É VOCÊ! É VOCÊ QUEM QUER QUINN! FOI VOCÊ QUEM DISSE TER COMETIDO UM ERRO AO FICAR COMIGO EM VEZ DE TER VOLTADO PARAS CHEERIOS NAQUELE ANO NA ESCOLA."_

_Quinn ficou cega. Cega de ódio. Era algo quente que passava por cada membro de seu corpo. Sua mão se levantou e parou a centímetros da bochecha morena que estava molhada por lágrimas que pareciam ter um gosto amargo para Quinn._

"_Bate Quinn. Não é isso que você quer?" Rachel sussurrou_

"_Eu nunca bateria em você Rachel. Nunca..." Sua voz estava completa de arrependimento. Quinn sabia que tinha ultrapassado todos os limites._

"_Mas hoje você quase quebrou essa promessa." Rachel tirou o anel de sua mão esquerda e o colocou em cima da estante._

"_Rachel. ESPERA!" Quinn gritou e Rachel fechou a porta sem olhar para trás_.

Uma lagrima caiu dos olhos castanho-esverdeados de Quinn Fabray. Ela olhou mais uma vez para o relógio.

Eram 15:50.

Quinn sentiu a adrenalina correr pelo seu corpo. Ela correu, pegou o anel e saiu pela porta do apartamento. Desceu as escadas e passou pela portaria do prédio, correndo na calçada da avenida.

Ela corria. Corria pra não perder a hora. A hora que ela contou, a hora que ela pensou, a hora que ela deixou Rachel ir embora pela porta. A loira começou a sentir seu corpo ficar cansado, sua respiração ficar cada vez mais pesada, como se seus pulmões não agüentassem mais. Seus músculos estavam em seu ponto crítico. O cansaço havia tomado conta do seu corpo. E seu cérebro a fez querer desistir. Deixar Rachel ir. Ela parou, começou a olhar em volta, procurando um motivo que fosse convincente para que ela não pudesse se arrepender depois. Foi quando ela viu o parque onde ela e Rachel costumavam ir. E viu as crianças brincando, e mais uma vez, a memória a fez perder tempo.

_Quinn estava bebendo seu refrigerante, lendo seu livro favorito. Rachel estava deitada com a cabeça em sua coxa, suas pernas pra fora do banco. Se Quinn estivesse prestando atenção em sua namorada, não ouviria. Mas simplesmente pelo fato de não prestar atenção em nada em sua volta, o sussurro de Rachel entrou como um grito em seu ouvido._

'_Quinn. Eu quero um bebe.'_

Então mais uma vez Quinn saiu correndo. E segundos depois, aquele pensamento querendo que ela parasse, enchesse seus pulmões de ar, e esperar que as dores pelo corpo viessem como se um trem tivesse a atropelado chegou. Mas ela continuou correndo.

Ela entrou no aeroporto e começou a gritar por Rachel.

Cabelos soltos, calça jeans, um sapatinho baixo, Rachel entregou sua passagem e foi ao seu destino sem ao menos olhar pra trás. Se por apenas um segundo ela tivesse olhado pra trás, teria visto Quinn, ofegante, cabelos bagunçados, olhos lacrimejados olhando pra ela.

'RACHEL!' Quinn gritou.

Rachel ouviu alguém chamar, mas não olhou. Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Mas decidiu seguir em frente.

'EU VOU ATRÁS DE VOCÊ RACHEL. NÃO IMPORTA. EU VOU CORRER ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!' a loira gritou. Não sabendo se a morena ia ouvir ou não, Quinn continuou gritando, agora com seguranças do aeroporto a segurando com força. 'EU VOU CORRER POR VOCÊ RACHEL!' o grito de Quinn estava misturado com as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto. A loira estava completamente perdida. Seus olhos demonstravam o vazio e a perda quando Rachel sumiu pelo corredor em direção ao avião que levava seu amor embora.

Quinn procurou outro horário e viu que o próximo avião seria só no outro dia. Ela queria ir agora para Nova York. Mas seu corpo fatigado, com o suor descendo pela sua nuca e o cansaço dizendo pra ela se deitar e dormir, ela pegou um taxi e foi para casa.

Chegando a sua casa, ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, e com esses pensamentos, seu corpo relaxou e pensando em Rachel Quinn dormiu.


	2. Novos Caminhos

**N/A: Oii gente!**

**Desculpa ter atrasado a atualização. fiquei enrrolada com provas na escola e etc...**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, e obrigada pelas Reviews!Continuem comentando!**

**Um beijo! ;*****

**Dessõa**

* * *

><p>No outro dia Quinn estava pronta para ir para Nova York. Era 8:25.<p>

Ela se sentou dentro do avião olhando pela janela, a paisagem de Los Angeles. Quando ela sentiu que o avião começou a levantar vôo, ela tentou relaxar esperando que Rachel a perdoasse.

20 Minutos de viagem ela ouviu uma mensagem do capitão de bordo.

'Senhores passageiros, por motivos de precaução, devemos informá-los que iremos pousar em Houston. Quando chegarmos ao aeroporto, iremos coordená-los a novos vôos. Obrigado. '

Quinn estava tão presa aos seus pensamentos que quando ouviu falar em Houston ela olhou a senhora ao seu lado gritando para que continuasse a viagem.

'COMO ASSIM VAMOS PARA O TEXAS? EU PRECISO CHEGAR A NOVA YORK AINDA HOJE!'

'Como assim? Perai. Esse avião não é pra Nova York?'

'Sim, mas vão pousar em Houston. Você é Surda?'

Quinn ficou impressionada com a grosseria da senhora. 'Me desculpa estou preocup-'

'Desculpa. Eu não deveria ter te chamado de surda e descontado meu nervosismo em você. ' A senhora cortou se desculpando. ' É que realmente preciso chegar o mais rápido a Nova York. Qual é seu nome Filha?'

'Quinn. Quinn Fabray.'

'Dolores Watley. ' A senhora de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes estendeu sua mão para cumprimentar a garota assustada. Quinn apertou a mão de Dolores que começou a conversar com a loira.

'Você me parece preocupada. Indo para NY a negócios?'

'Na verdade não, eu preciso me encontrar com alguém lá.'

'Um amor?' Dolores respondeu intrigada

'Sim. Eu e minha namorada brigamos e ela acabou indo pra Nova York. Eu vou para lá pedir desculpas.'

'Espero que você consiga.'

'Eu também espero. Agora não sei quando vou chegar em Nova York. Espero que eu chegue a tempo. E a senhora? Vai à Nova York para negócios?'

Dolores riu 'Senhora? Por favor. Sou divorciada cinco vezes, acho que eu mereço alguma reputação'

'Ok.' Quinn respirou com um leve sorriso 'Você vai a Nova York para negócios?'

'Não. Eu vou visitar minha filha, ela vai se casar. '

'Que legal. Você deve estar muito feliz'

'Sim. Eu adoro casamentos. Por que cinco casamentos é pra quem realmente gosta. '

Quinn riu 'Acho que eu não conseguiria me apaixonar cinco vezes. '

'é verdade. você saiu de Nova York apenas para pedir perdão. Você realmente está apaixonada. Eu nunca faria isso por um marido meu. '

Quinn sorriu o amor dela por Rachel realmente era especial.

'Mas você está certa Quinn. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido entre você e... '

'Rachel. O nome dela é Rachel. ' Quinn completou

'Rachel. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido entre vocês duas. Vá atrás, conserte, tente recuperar o que é seu. ' Dolores disse. 'Queria que algum marido meu tivesse vindo atrás de mim, quando a gente pensou em se separar. E foi o que acabou acontecendo. Cinco vezes. Se não der certo, faça que nem eu: continue vivendo e um dia você encontrará outra pessoa. Você ainda é muito jovem.'

'Eu?' Quinn riu 'Não... Eu já estou muito velha pra procurar namorados e novos amores.'

'Eu tenho 67 anos e estou a procura de um novo amor'

Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram e ela deu um leve sorriso. A mulher parecia ser 20 anos mais jovem.

As duas conversaram até o avião chegar em Houston. Quinn procurava por outro vôo que a levasse até Nova York.

'Desculpa Senhora. Todos os Vôos para NY estão lotados. Apenas para daqui 3 dias.'

'TRES DIAS? VOCÊ TÁ FICANDO LOUCA? EU PRECISO CHEGAR À NOVA YORK AGORA!'

'Tente se acalmar. Você pode pegar um ônibus que vai até Dallas, assim a companhia vai te redirecionar a outro vôo até nova York.

Quinn respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar

'Ok. E quando tem um ônibus para Dallas?'

'Vamos ver aqui...Amanha as 8 da manhã.'

'Não tem nenhum ônibus para hoje?'

'Não senhora. Desculpe-me. '

'NÃO EU NÃO DESCULPO!' Quinn gritou e logo depois se arrependeu. A garota não tinha nada a ver com seus problemas. 'Desculpa. É que tudo isso é muito complicado. '

'Tudo bem. Bom. Tem um hotel a duas quadras daqui. Você pode ficar lá para não perder a hora amanhã. '

'Obrigada. '

Quinn foi até o hotel e se hospedou ali mesmo. O quarto não era nenhum comparado aos quartos que ela e Rachel ficavam quando foram a alguma estréia de teatro da Broadway, mas era confortável. Deitando na cama, Quinn relaxou e uma pequena memória a fez rir:

'_Q, pode falar pra mim. Eu sei. ' Santana disse sorrindo. Era o ultimo ano da escola e Quinn queria que fosse perfeito mas não sabia que seus planos iam mudar completamente depois dessa conversa com Santana _

'_Sabe o que?' Quinn olhou estranhamente para a latina que sorriu_

'_Que você gosta da Rachel.' _

_Quinn engoliu seco. Ela sempre disfarçou, pelo menos tentava. Mas ultimamente não conseguia controlar seus sentimentos em volta da pequena diva._

'_Eu e- eu não estou. Olha. Eu não sei da onde você tirou isso Santana.' Quinn gaguejava o que fazia Santana rir._

'_Quinn já era. Pode tirar essa máscara de popular e pode me falar. Dizer pra todo mundo que eu amo a Brittany foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz e foi como se eu tirasse quarenta milhões de toneladas das minhas costas.' A latina disse sorrindo, mas logo depois ficou séria. 'é claro que... A gente tomou várias raspadinhas na cara e acabamos sendo expulsas das cheerios e a Brittany ganhou como presidente da sala apenas porque se declarou gay. Mas ainda assim. Eu passaria por tudo isso de novo se eu soubesse que a noite eu poderia sentir ela me abraçando dormindo. Enfim.' _

'_Então... Você acha que vale a pena?'_

'_Com certeza. Vale muito a pena.' Santana disse pegando a mão da loira e dando um beijo em sua bochecha 'Agora vá atrás dela!'_

_Quinn saiu correndo. Ela beijou Rachel pela primeira vez nesse dia._

No outro dia enquanto se arrumava para pegar o ônibus, a loira ligou a TV e entre os canais viu Rachel e Kurt andando num tapete vermelho junto com Brittany, Santana e Blaine.

'_A estrela da Broadway Rachel Berry prestigia seu amigo Kurt Hummel junto com a dance star Brittany Pierce e sua esposa, a advogada Santana Lopez na abertura de seu novo ateliê em Nova York. '_

'É. Parece que Ela tá se divertindo muito por lá. ' Quinn diz a si mesma e pensa se realmente Rachel a quer de volta.

Ela se deitou na cama e olhou pro teto branco e procurava alguma resposta aos seus pensamentos. E mais uma vez um pensamento lhe trouxe a resposta

'_Q. O que tá acontecendo? São tipo' Santana olhou o relógio da sala ' São 3 da manhã. Já tá todo mundo dormindo. Daqui a pouco a Brittany vai começar a me procurar batendo a cabeça pela casa inteira ai amanha ela vai pensar que foi raptada por um ET ou um fantasma e eu vou ter que ficar o dia inteiro procurando coisas vestida de caça fantasmas. ' Quinn riu e Santana levou sua amiga até a sala onde fechou a porta entre a sala e o resto da casa, para fazer menos barulho. _

'_Rachel e eu brigamos. ' _

'_Por que vocês brigaram?'_

'_Ela e seus ataques de estrelismo Santana. Ela se importa mais com a carreira do que comigo. ' _

'_Então... Você tá com inveja da carreira da Rachel. ' _

'_Eu não to com' Santana já ria, por que sabia que era ciúmes. E Quinn ficou mais brava por que sentir ciúmes de algo que nem é uma pessoa era idiota._

'_Não é ciúmes ok?' Quinn disse pegando dois copos e atrás dos livros de direito de Santana o Whisky que ela guardava para situações como essa. 'É que eu queria que ela desse mais atenção na gente. Ultimamente ela anda tão distante de mim. '_

'_Eu sei como você se sente. ' Santana pegou um copo de Quinn que o encheu de Whisky e logo depois se sentou ao lado da amiga. 'Quando a Brittany fez aquele clipe para o Usher, ficou dias chegando em casa tarde e ela sempre chegava em casa com cheiro de perfume masculino nas roupas. Aquilo me deixava tão nervosa a ponto de jogar tudo pro alto e ir embora sem pensar nas conseqüências. ' Quinn concordou com a cabeça. Era exatamente o que ela queria fazer naquele momento._

'_Mas logo depois, Brittany tirou as roupas e me abraçou, dizendo que ela nunca me trairia. Mostrando que ela ainda tinha meu cheiro em seu corpo. No outro dia o próprio cara veio aqui e disse não tinha nada a ver. Ainda disse que tentou muito pra que tivesse. '_

'_E você fez o que?' Quinn perguntou séria_

'_Eu queria matar ele, queimar o corpo e jogar as cinzas no rio, mas a Britt não deixou. Então só falei pra ele ficar longe da minha garota. '_

'_O sexo daquele dia foi um dos melhores. Completamente perfeito. ' Santana disse e Quinn para esconder a vergonha engoliu o whisky de uma vez. _

'_Enfim. O que eu quero dizer é que, sim a RuPaul tá cheio de coisas pra fazer e muito ocupada treinando textos e tendo ataques de estrelismo, mas você tem que entender que é o que ela gosta. Mas ela não gosta disso mais do que você. Eu sei que como a Brittany a Rachel te ama mais do que tudo. E é isso que importa. '_

_Quinn sorriu. Santana sempre mostrava a direção certa quando ela estava perdida. Mesmo xingando sua esposa de travesti. ._

'_Agora me dá esse copo, vai pra casa, fala pra Rachel que você a ama, façam amor com ela e durma. Por que eu to morrendo de sono, e quero voltar pra minha cama quentinha com a minha esposa ok?'_

'_Ok. '_

'_Santana? Onde você tá?' Brittany gritava do outro lado do corredor 'Ai! Que isso?'_

_Santana e Quinn tentaram controlar o riso. Desde o colégio, sabiam que a garota era sonâmbula._

'_Não se mexa Britt. Já estou indo! ' Santana disse para Brittany que estava praticamente tropeçando nas coisas e logo depois olhou para Quinn 'Você. Fora. Agora!' A latina gritou sussurrando enxotando a loira da sua casa._

'Santana eu prometo que quando a gente se encontrar, vou te matar!' Quinn disse mais uma vez, saiu correndo atrasada para o ponto de ônibus.


	3. Chuva

**Olá lindos!**

**não demorei pra postar e vou tentar não demorar mais**

**Bom... tá ai novo cap da fic!**

**Espero que gostem e desculpe qualquer erro de portugues. **

**Beijos e queijos ;*****

**Dessõa.**

**Ps: Comentem!**

* * *

><p>Depois de quase perder o ônibus, Quinn se sentou no fundo e tentava recuperar o fôlego. Um tempo depois, uma chuva forte começou e ela se lembrou mais uma vez de seu passado<p>

'_Corre Rachel! Tá chovendo!'_

'_Porque se é tão bom ficar na chuva?'_

'_Você pode tomar um resfriado!'_

'_E eu não vou tomar sozinha! Vem cá!' Rachel puxou a garota para chuva _

'_Rachel! Você tá ficando louca?'_

_Rachel simplesmente a abraçou. As duas ficaram abraçadas na chuva. Rachel olhou para Quinn que a beijou. _

'_Sempre tive vontade de beijar você-'_

Quinn apenas ouviu o barulho do ônibus derrapando na pista, pessoas gritando e sangue. Logo depois. Tudo ficou escuro, e o sussurro de Rachel desapareceu completamente.

'Rachel! Santana!' Brittany gritou da sala de TV da enorme casa onde morava com Santana em Nova York.

'_Estamos ao vivo no acidente em Dallas deixa uma pessoa morta e 20 feridos...'_

'OH MEU DEUS! SANTANA! RACHEL!' Brittany gritou mais uma vez e as duas que estavam na cozinha saíram correndo

'Brittany o que-' Rachel parou. O ônibus capotado na estrada estava completamente destruído.

'Deus o que tá acontecendo?' Santana perguntou tentando entender

'Não sei, mas senti alguma coisa em relação a esse acidente. '

'É um acidente Britt. É claro que é triste mas...isso acontece sempre.'

'Eu já volto, vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber.' Rachel disse saindo da sala

'Eu vou com você Rachel.' Santana a acompanhou.

'Eu também' Brittany disse logo depois.

Quinn ouvia penas gritos das pessoas. Ela não chorava, não se movia. Ela pensava se Rachel estava vendo ela pela TV. Algo estava a levando para o sono. Ela pensava que fosse por causa do acidente, mas já sentia seus olhos se fecharem.

'HEY! GAROTA VOCÊ CONSEGUE ME OUVIR?'

'Sim!' Quinn gritou

'QUAL É O SEU NOME?'

'Quinn. Quinn Fabray!'

'Eu Sou o capitão Brendon. Vou tirá-la daí Ok? Você vai ter que confiar em mim e ficar quieta tá bom?'

Ela sentia o cheiro de gasolina pingando ao seu lado e queimando sua pele branca. O capitão percebeu e alertou a garota

'VAI FICAR TUDO BEM! VOCÊ TEM QUE CONFIAR EM MIM OK?' O capitão disse alto e claro e Quinn concordou com a cabeça.

'Você consegue se mexer?'

'Um pouco. '

'Você não tá sentindo alguma parte do corpo?'

'Não. Eu sinto. Meu braço e minha cabeça, tá doendo muito'

Enquanto o capitão Brendon conversava com Quinn os bombeiros a tiravam das ferragens e tentavam salvar a sua vida'

'QUINN! AGUENTE FIRME!'

Ela sentia o sangue escorrer da sua cabeça, molhava seus olhos e descia pela sua bochecha e pingava no chão. Ela sabia que ia morrer. Sentia seu corpo leve e logo depois uma sensação que nunca sentiu antes.

'_Quinn, Você quer namorar comigo?'_

_Quinn tinha acabado de deixar Rachel na porta de sua casa. Elas haviam jantado no Breadstix junto com Brittany e Santana e depois foram tomar sorvete e ver as estrelas enquanto davam uns amassos atrás do carro da loira._

'_Vo- você quer namorar comigo?'_

'_É claro que eu quero. Mas você tá demorando demais pra me pedir em namoro, então eu decidi pedir.' Rachel disse rindo. 'Eu até comprei um anel pra você.' Rachel abriu uma caixinha com dois anéis de prata ' Pra gente oficializar nosso namoro.' 'Você aceita?'_

'_Não...Não...NÃO NÃO!' Quinn gritava desesperadamente andando de um lado pra outro_

'_Não?' Rachel disse calmamente, não acreditando na resposta_

'_Não. É claro que eu quero namorar com você Rachel. '_

'_Mas porque você ficou dizendo não?'_

'_É que eu queria ter te pedido em namoro. Mas eu não sabia então, estava compondo uma musica, e ia até pedir pra tocarem um violino e eu ia recitar um poema pra voc-'_

_Rachel calou Quinn com um beijo, que logo depois se tornou um amasso. _

'_Eu aceito namorar você Rachel. ' Quinn sussurrou sorrindo pra diva que tentava recuperar o fôlego._

'_E quando a gente se casar, você pode me pedir em casamento. Ok?'_

'_Ok. '_

Quinn acordou no hospital.

Era 21:00

'Olá Quinn. Tudo bom?'

'Sim. Como você sabe o meu nome?'

'Quando você chegou, os bombeiros conseguiram resgatar seus documentos que estavam dentro da sua bolsa. Você tem algum parente que possa ligar? Alguém que pode te ajudar?'

Ela pensou em falar Rachel Berry. Até mesmo Brittany Pierce e Santana Lopez ou Kurt Hummel. Ela pensou em até chamar o Noah Puckerman. Mas..

'Não. Não tenho ninguém. Quando eu posso ir embora?'

'Bom...você vai ter que esperar até o médico te liberar , o que provavelmente vai ser amanha.'

Quinn respirou fundo e tentou ficar calma

'Ok.'

'Tente comer. Amanha você poderá sair. ' A Enfermeira disse indo embora Do quarto

Quinn viu seu braço engessado e uma faixa na cabeça. Curativos pelo corpo e uma parte do rosto roxo, fizeram a garota rir sozinha. Ela viu a sua bolsa ao lado da cama e quando abriu viu quase tudo intacto. Pegou seu celular e decidiu ligar para a garota.

'_Olá Rachel. Como vai? Bom... Eu estou bem... Queria te pedir desculpas e quero dizer que não foi por mal ter machucado seu coração. Eu sei muito bem como deve estar se sentindo... ' Ela disse olhando para seu corpo todo ralado 'Mas queria te dizer que eu faria de tudo para tentar reparar o meu erro e vou fazer. Eu morreria por você Rachel. Eu te amo. '_

No outro dia, Quinn sentiu o calor do sol batendo no seu rosto. Tentou mexer o braço e quando sentiu a dor quase insuportável, se lembrou do acidente. Minutos depois o médico estava ao seu lado

'Bom dia! Como está a nossa garota?'

'Bem...eu acho.'

'Bom... você quebrou um braço, torceu o tornozelo mas não quebrou nenhum ligamento, teve vários cortes pelo tórax, abdômen e braços e um grave corte na cabeça. Mas fora isso... está praticamente nova!' O médico riu tentando animar Quinn

'É...eu quase morri.'

'É mesmo. Você quase morreu. '

'Bom... Eu queria saber se eu posso ir. '

'Não você não pode. Você vai ficar aqui pelo menos uma semana até tentar pelo menos se recuperar dos pontos na cabeça. '

'Mas... '

'Nada de mas Ms Fabray. Sem saídas até na próxima semana. ' O doutor colocou a ficha dela em cima da mesa e foi saindo da sala 'Eu volto à noite. '

'Ok. ' Quinn suspirou desistindo de convencer o doutor.

Quinn ficou olhando a paisagem de fora do hospital. Pessoas doentes passeando junto com acompanhantes, médicos, enfermeiros andando pelo parque.

'_Quinn. Olha o cachorro!' Rachel gritou para a loira desatenta que estava sentada na grama do parque perto de sua casa em Los Angeles_

'_Que cachorro?'_

_O cachorro era enorme. Praticamente um elefante correndo em sua direção. Quinn não sabia o que fazer foi quando Rachel gritou do outro lado do parque _

'_CORRA QUINN! CORRA!'_


	4. Hotel

**A/N: Olá lindos**

**desculpa a demora para postar o cap. é que eu fiquei em duvida de como continuar a fic. Espero que vocês gostem do cap. e desculpe qualquer erro de português ou de continuação. ;)  
><strong>

**Comentem!**

**Beijos e queijos **

**Dessoa**

* * *

><p>Era uma tarde nublada e fria para Quinn. Ela foi andando até chegar numa estrada e estava perambulando pelo acostamento ainda em Dallas. Tudo que ela tinha estava no hospital onde estava se recuperando do acidente. Pé doendo, Braço engessado, cabelo bagunçado e o corte na cabeça que estava sangrando. Ela estava perdida. E ainda pensava se Rachel pensava nela. Foi quando ela viu uma Ferrari vermelha passar rápido pela estrada e de repente frear fazendo o carro derrapar na pista. Um Homem forte desceu e gritou.<p>

'Quinn Fabray. O que faz aqui no meio da estrada?'

'Puck?' Quinn parou olhando assustada

'Isso mesmo baby' Ele disse sorrindo

'O que faz aqui?'

'Eu que digo. O que você faz aqui, com essa roupa de hospital? Toda fudida?'

'Machucada você quer dizer.' Ela corrigiu

'Tanto faz.'

'Eu fugi do hospital.'

'Porque?'

'é uma longa história.'

'Bom então temos um longo caminho até Los Angeles.' Puck disse ajudando a garota já mancando para entrar no carro.

'Não posso voltar pra Los Angeles. Eu preciso ir pra Nova York.'

'Então Nova York que iremos.'

'Ok.'

Puck abriu a porta de sua Ferrari e Quinn entrou.

'Antes de irmos, temos que comprar algumas coisas pra você. Por que ir pra Nova York assim' Ele disse olhando Quinn 'Bom..vamos para o shopping. Vou te comprar umas coisas.'

'OK...mas...Onde você conseguiu esse carro? E o que você faz aqui em Dallas?'

'É uma longa história também.'

Depois de ir para o shopping e comprar roupas, sapatos, medicamentos e curativos, Quinn e Puck pegaram estrada e iam em direção para Nova York.

''E você? O que está fazendo aqui?'

'Trabalhando limpando piscinas. '

'Mas você tem uma Ferrari. ' Quinn disse com medo.

'Eu tenho uma empresa que limpa piscinas no país inteiro. ' Puck disse sorrindo.

'E por que nunca foi pra Los Angeles?'

'Eu estive por lá, e até ia fazer uma surpresa pra você, quando eu liguei para Rachel.'

'Você falou com a Rachel?'

'Sim. E ela me disse que sentia minha falta, mas não consegui ir por tinha um trabalho em Nova York. '

' E o que fazia andando por aqui?'

'Eu estava andando com essa belezinha aqui quando vi alguém com uma roupa de hospital. Pensei que fosse algum maluco, mas quando eu olhei, vi um rosto que parecia ser conhecido e então parei. '

'E você? Pode me contar o que aconteceu?'

'Eu e Rachel brigamos. E eu quase bati nela. Mas não foi por mal. Eu não queria eu'

Quinn já estava com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

'Ai eu fui atrás dela, mas o avião teve problemas e desceu em Houston. E como todos os aviões de lá para Nova York estavam esgotados eu peguei um ônibus até Dallas. Mas houve um acidente na pista. E eu acabei parando no hospital. Então eu fugi de lá'

'E então você parou no meio da estrada. E o que você ia fazer?'

'Eu não sei. Eu não sabia o que fazer.'

'Bom se é assim então.'

'Alo?'

'Rachel. é Noah tudo bom?'

'Puck! Tudo... como você tá?'

'Bem... E Quinn como está?'

'Eu não quero falar da Quinn Puck. '

'Por quê?Eu estou aqui com ela e ela está su-'

'Não importa mais Puckerman. Ela se mostrou uma Quinn que eu não sabia que existia e eu não quero mais saber.'

'Rachel espera. Você precisa falar com ela. ' Puck olhou para Quinn 'Desligou.'

Os olhos de Quinn voltaram a encher de lágrimas

'Ela nem deve me querer mais. Ela não quer saber mais de mim Puck. Olha como eu estou agora' Ela disse olhando pro seu corpo machucado

'Não pense nisso Quinn. A Rachel te ama e você a ama. Vocês são feitas uma pra outra.'

'Eu liguei pra ela mas ela não me atendeu. Eu deixei um recado não sei se ela recebeu.'

'Rachel! Com quem você tava falando?'

'Com Puckerman. Ele queria que eu falasse com a Quinn mas...'

'COM A QUINN? E COMO ELA TÁ?' Brittany disse gritando

'Calma! O que tá acontecendo? Como assim como ela tá?' Rachel tentava acalmar Brittany que estava ficando histérica

'Ela tava naquele acidente de Dallas. Mas disseram que ela fugiu do hospital.'

'COMO É?' A morena gritou

'Isso. Eu me passei como a mãe dela e eles disseram que ela está bem machucada e não sabem como ela fugiu. Ela deixou todas as coisas dela lá. '

Ela olhou pro seu celular

'1 mensagem de voz.'

'_Olá Rachel. Como vai? Bom... Eu estou bem... _

'E agora? O que vai fazer Rachel?'

'Eu vou correr por ela' Rachel pegou suas coisas e ligou para Puck

'Olá aqui é Noah..'

'Droga! O celular dele tá desligado. '

'E agora Rachel?' Santana perguntou

'Vou ter que ir pra Dallas.'

'A gente vai para Dallas.' Brittany completou

'A gente?'

'Brittany você' Santana tentou mas Brittany logo a cortou

'Não adianta. Quinn é minha amiga e eu quero ir atrás dela também. E Santana você vai comigo'

'Mas Britt-Britt a gente não pod-'

'Shhh. Nada de mas. E Nada de mas pra você Rachel' Brittany disse olhando pra Rachel.

As duas suspiraram e desistiram de discutir.

'Quinn o que você acha de pararmos pra dormir um pouco?' Puck disse olhando pra loira que via a paisagem da estrada

'Tudo bem. Eu preciso tomar um banho e me trocar esses curativos'

Depois de duas horas, Quinn estava sonolenta e Puck parou num hotel da região.

'Vou mandar uma mensagem para Rachel' Puck disse baixinho

'Hmmm?' Quinn disse meio dormindo

'Nada, pode dormir.'

Chegando no Hotel, Puck desceu e foi falar com a atendente

'Oi. Por Favor, dois quartos.'

'Apenas tenho um quarto para casal.' A atendente disse com a chave do quarto na mão

'Tudo bem. Pode ser esse mesmo.' Puck disse olhando Quinn que dormia dentro do carro. Ele não queria andar mais 100 quilômetros apenas pra achar um hotel com quartos vagos.

Puck levou Quinn para o quarto, a ajudou a tirar suas roupas e a deitou. Logo depois deitou ao lado dela e Dormiu.

'Rachel. Como sabe que Quinn está aqui?'

'Puck me mandou uma mensagem durante a noite. Ele disse que era nesse hotel que estavam.'

Rachel Brittany e Santana após viajarem por algumas horas de avião chegavam de carro até o hotel no meio da estrada onde Quinn e Puck estavam.

'Oi por favor. Noah Puckerman.'

'Está no segundo andar. Quarto 211. Eu posso chamar eles no te-'

Rachel saiu correndo pelas escadas. Brittany e Santana foram atrás.

'Rachel espere!'

'210...211..' Rachel achou e abriu a porta.

'Rachel?' Puck disse apenas de cueca no meio do quarto

'PUCK!' Rachel respondeu assustada

'Rachel?'

Os olhos de Rachel estavam cheios e lágrimas

'Quinn?'


	5. Tapas e Café

**A/N: Divos da balada! como estão?**

**Desculpem a demora para atualizar tive alguns imprevistos [ Pearl Jam, SWU, Provas e etc..] E não conseguia tempo pra escrever. Prometo postar o mais rápido possivel dessa vez. Me desculpem. \cry**

**Espero que ainda acompanhem a fic. **

**Beijos e Brigadeiros **

**Dessõa**

**E comentem!**

* * *

><p>'RACHEL!' Quinn gritou<p>

' Eu preciso muito falar com você!' Quinn disse se levantando e viu que estava apenas de sutiã e alguns curativos 'Eu quero te pedir descul-'

'O QUE TÁ ACONTEÇENDO AQUI? VOCÊ SÓ VEIO AQUI PRA FICAR COM ELE? COMO EU SOU BURRA COMO EU SOU... ' Rachel estava muito nervosa 'Eu vim até aqui pra fazer as pazes com você e você estava com ELE!'

'Rachel calma. Não é nada diss-' Rachel deu um tapa forte no rosto de Puck.

Todos no quarto ficaram em silencio. Puck estava com a mão no rosto perplexo com o fato de ter levado um tapa e Rachel chorava. Brittany e Santana estavam paradas apenas observando toda a situação. Quinn não esboçava nenhuma reação.

'Eu posso falar com você Rachel?' Quinn disse olhando para a diva da cama.

'Não. Não quero falar com você. Eu vou embora.' Rachel respondeu com uma voz ríspida.

'Eu já disse que não vou desistir de você. ' Quinn respondeu com um sussurro.

'Mas eu já desisti de você. ' Rachel disse saindo pela porta, Brittany foi logo atrás pra tentar consolar a amiga.

'Quinn você tem que fazer alguma coisa!' Santana disse para a loira que apenas chorava.

Quinn se levantou lentamente e começou a arrumar suas poucas coisas.

'Quinn? O que você tá fazendo?' Puck disse baixinho 'Você tem que ir atrás da Rach-'

'Eu não vou mais atrás de ninguém Puck. ' Quinn o cortou.

Puck e Santana olharam assustados.

'Mas Quinn... Você chegou até aqui pra não conseguir falar com ela?'

'Você a viu falando Santana. Ela desistiu de mim. Eu sai correndo por 13 quarteirões atrás dela no aeroporto. Peguei um avião que pousou em Houston e quando peguei um ônibus para Dallas eu quase morri. Eu fugi do Hospital para encontrar ela e quando eu estava passando frio, perdida Puck me encontrou e me ajudou. Aconteceu tudo isso e eu não desisti. Eu faço tudo por ela. Tudo. E ela não olha. Tudo bem. Pra mim chega. Eu to cansada de correr. ' Quinn terminou com um soluço e continuou chorando. Ela pegou sua mochila e antes de sair, Santana a gritou.

'É claro que ela errou Quinn, mas não faça isso. Não desista do seu amor!' Santana pediu para sua amiga

'Eu não sei mais o que fazer Santana. Eu to cansada. Eu to cansada da Rachel me maltratar, Cansada de ter todo o azar desse mundo. Eu to... Eu preciso descansar' Quinn disse olhando pro chão e indo em direção a porta

'Aonde você vai Quinn?' Santana perguntou quase em um sussurro.

'Eu vou pra casa. ' Quinn disse fechando a porta.

Puck olhou pra Santana e os dois olharam a porta fechada.

'E também seu bocó. De cueca?' Santana olhou o corpo de Puck que claro era um corpo perfeito.

'Eu sempre durmo assim.' Puck deu um sorrisinho malicioso 'E você sabe.'

Santana levantou a mão esquerda mostrando o anel de brilhante e platina para o rapaz de moicano

'Faz 4 anos Puck.' Santana disse em relação ao casamento dela com Brittany.

'Tá bom, tá bom.' Puck respondeu desistindo. 'Mas quando quiser um Threesome, pode cont-'

'Mais uma palavra sobre isso e você não vai receber só o tapa da Rachel. E pode perder algumas coisas também. ' Santana o cortou olhando pra sua cueca Box branca.

O rapaz engoliu seco e trocou de assunto 'Quer tomar um café? Acho que tive uma idéia pra resolver isso. ' Puck perguntou para a latina

' O meu com açúcar. Mas antes, vai colocar uma roupa. Não quero ser chamada de cafetina com você andando de cueca pela rua. ' Santana respondeu

Rachel e Brittany foram para um bar perto do hotel onde Quinn estava. Rachel apesar de ainda ser a hora do almoço, já pediu uma garrafa de whisky para começar.

'Rachel... Você não acha que você exagerou um pouco?' Britt comentou delicadamente para não deixar a morena nervosa.

'Não.'

'Mas Rach...olhe a Quinn...'

'Não quero saber dela Brittany. Eu cheguei lá e ela tava com ele, e sem roupa!' Rachel estava indignada com a situação que encontrou a Quinn. 'Sem contar que a briga que a fez ir embora de casa.

'O que aconteceu na briga Rachel?' Brittany perguntou

'Ela tentou me bater Britt. ' Rachel disse segurando o choro.'

Brittany tampou a boca com uma das mãos. 'Não pode ser. '

Rachel concordou com a cabeça. 'A gente tava discutindo e eu falei que ela não me amava mais.'

'E foi por isso que ela quase te bateu.'

Rachel concordou com a cabeça 'Ela ficou louca falando que era mentira que sempre me amava. Mas eu só vi o tapa. Eu acabei pegando minhas coisas e saindo de casa.' Rachel já estava quase bêbada 'Eu amo ela Britt.' Rachel estava aos prantos.

'Oh Rach...' Britt carinhosamente acariciava os cabelos da Diva que chorava no balcão do bar. 'Não fique assim. Você pode conversar com ela e tentar resol-'

'Não Britt. Não tem volta. Ela me machucou muito. Eu... Eu não vou conseguir.' Rachel disse pagando a conta e indo embora

'Pra onde você vai?'

'Não sei... Vou voltar pra Las Vegas. '

'E então? Qual é a sua grande idéia?' Santana perguntou enquanto se sentavam em uma cafeteria

Antes de Puck responder, O telefone da latina tocou. Era Brittany.

Alguns minutos de conversa e de 'eu te amo e beijos', Santana desligou.

'A Rachel voltou para Los Angeles. '

' Então as duas vão se encontrar lá. ' Puck disse terminando de beber seu café.

'Acho que não Puck. A Quinn tava muito triste. E a Rachel tava muito nervosa. 'Santana disse em um tom triste.

Puck se levantou, arrumou a camisa e com um tom animador disse

'Então... Ligue para a Britt e fala pra ela ir fazer as malas. Porque vamos para Los Angeles. '


	6. Cigarros e Bebidas

**Quem é vivo sempre aparece. \samba**

**Espero que gostem do penúltimo cap.**

* * *

><p>Quinn estava em sua cafeteria preferida em Los Angeles. Depois que chegou em casa, esperou que Rachel voltasse mas não aconteceu. Alguns dias depois, Quinn estava recuperada do acidente mas não da dor de não ter Rachel de volta.<p>

'Um café por favor.' Quinn disse para a atendente que anotava o pedido

'Dois por favor. O meu com creme.'

Quinn olhou para trás e viu Santana do seu lado.

'O que você tá fazendo aqui?' Quinn perguntou ainda assustada com a aparição de sua amiga.

'Aqui? Pedindo um café.' Santana respondeu calmamente.

'Não é isso. O que você tá fazendo aqui, em Los Angeles?'

'São 14 dólares.' A moça da cafeteria disse enquanto Quinn e Santana ainda discutiam

'Não, é só um pedi-'

'Aqui.' Santana cortou sua amiga, dando o dinheiro para a atendente. 'Pode ficar com o troco.'

'Ei. Não de trocos a ela.' Quinn disse. 'Eu estava sendo atendida.'

Santana olhou para cima não agüentando os resmungos. 'Quinn.'

'OK. Tá.' Quinn respirou. 'Eu sei o porquê você tá aqui.' A loira disse pegando seu café e indo em direção a uma mesa.

'Então não vai se importar se'

'Quinn!'

'Ai só pode ser azar.' Quinn disse suspirando.

'Azar? Por que?' Puck puxando uma cadeira para se sentar junto a mesa.

'Olha. Eu não quero ajuda. É sério. Eu cansei. Eu cansei de correr atrás dela e ainda assim ela me machucar. O que eu fiz foi errado e estou tentando dizer pra ela que sinto muito, mas pelo que parece ela não quer mais saber. Então eu não me importo mais. '

'É por isso tá com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar?' Santana disse e Quinn olhou pra baixo com um ar de derrota.

'Oi San! Eu falei com a Rachel e ela disse... ' Brittany chegou e deu um selinho em sua esposa. 'Quinn!' Brittany disse olhando pra loira que estava séria

'Oi Britt. ' Quinn disse forçando um sorriso.

'Oii Puck!'

'Oii Britt-Britt. ' Puck respondeu sorrindo.

'O que Rachel disse Britt?' Quinn perguntou

'Ela disse que está muito triste, mas ainda te ama. ' Brittany disse com um pesar em sua voz. A briga das duas foi feia.

'Então você tem que fazer alguma coisa Q.' Puck disse olhando pra Quinn

'Não sei nem o que fazer. ' Quinn respirou. 'Acho que é melhor tudo se resolver por si. Se ela não quer mais. Tudo bem. Eu fiz o possível. Fui atrás dela o máximo que eu pude e quase morri por isso. Eu a amo, mas não posso obrigá-la a me amar novamente. '

'Ela nunca deixou de te amar Q.' Britt disse sussurrando.

Rachel olhava a tarde cair em Los Angeles e tentava entender o porquê Quinn estava com Puck. Talvez ela tenha exagerado por algo que quase aconteceu na briga entre ela e Quinn, mas mesmo assim ela estava dormindo com Puck e isso era o que mais dói no peito de Rachel.

'Foda-se.' Ela suspirou.

A morena se arrumou e saiu do flat alugado atrás de Quinn.

Quando Rachel chegou em sua casa em Los Angeles, encontrou Quinn na varanda, fazendo algo que fazia tempo que Rachel não via.

'_Não sabia que você fumava. '_

'_Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim. ' _

_Rachel e Quinn estavam embaixo da arquibancada do estádio da escola. Quinn estava na sua fase mais rebelde e havia saído do clube Glee. Rachel estava tentando convencê-la de voltar._

'_Eu sei que você está fazendo isso contra sua vontade. ' Rachel disse _

_Quinn riu. 'é mesmo? E o que você mais você sabe de mim?' _

'_Que você tem uma voz que pode levar a gente a ganhar as regionais. '_

'_Você só pensa em vencer né?'_

'_E eu também sei que você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci. ' Rachel disse se envergonhando. Quinn sorriu. _

'_Você também é maravilhosa. Mas não vou voltar pro Glee. '_

_Dois dias depois, Quinn treinava para as regionais._

'Voltou a fumar?'

Silencio. Rachel saiu da varanda e quando voltou estava com um copo de whisky na mão.

'_Rachel. Você está bêbada.'_

'_Não. Eu to bem. É sério. Eu até posso...posso...' Rachel falava lentamente._

'_Vamos, eu vou te levar pra casa.' _

'_Isso é um encontro é?' Rachel sussurrou no ouvido de Quinn que tentava segura-la para não cair. _

_Quinn não respondeu. Colocou Rachel no carro, colocou seu cinto e logo foi para o banco do motorista. Mas antes mesmo de ligar o carro Rachel colocou sua mão no rosto da loira e sussurrou entre seus lábios._

'_Eu sei que você quer se encontrar comigo Quinn. Eu sei que você me ama. E sabe o que mais?' _

'_O que?' Quinn disse gaguejando._

'_Eu também te amo.'_

'Voltou a beber?' Quinn perguntou jogando a butuca do seu cigarro no lixo.

'Quem é você pra me julgar?'

'Aquela que queria se casar com você.' Quinn respondeu.

'E também a mesma que tentou me bater. ' Rachel retrucou.

'E eu já pedi desculpas. Pelo menos tentei. '

'É, e o que eu vi foi você com o Puck. '

'Eu não estou com o Puck Rachel. E você sabe.'

'Sei? Tem certeza?' Rachel disse terminando de beber seu whisky e saiu da varanda para colocar seu copo no balcão da cozinha. Quinn logo a seguiu.

'Eu sai correndo feito uma louca, pra dizer que eu te amo no aeroporto. Peguei um avião que parou em Houston e sofri um acidente de ônibus. Depois que eu consegui fugir do hospital fiquei vagando durante horas na beira da estrada e Puck estava passando de carro. Ele me ajudou e comprou roupas e alugou um quarto de hotel pra gente dormir.

'Por isso ele me ligou. '

'Exato. '

'Mas isso ainda não justifica ele de cueca junto com você, na mesma cama. '

'No hotel só tinha esse quarto. '

Rachel riu 'Essa foi a pior desculpa que eu ouvi. '

'Acredite no que você quiser. '

'Eu estou realmente tentando acreditar em você Quinn. Mas você não est-'

'Eu te amo.' Quinn disse cortando a morena.

'O que?'

'Eu te amo. ' Quinn disse com sua voz quebrando em sua garganta e seus olhos lacrimejados. 'Eu não quero mais brigar. Eu só quero te pedir desculpas por ter tido aquela briga ridícula com você. Eu quero me casar com você e ficar com você até eu morrer. Eu prometo fazer qualquer coisa que possa me redimir. Por isso fui correndo atrás de você e eu não vou parar de correr. Se eu tiver que sofrer mil acidentes e vagar durante horas por estradas depois de fugir do hospital e qualquer outra coisa louca a mais eu irei fazer. ' Quinn disse tomando o fôlego. 'Mas eu queria encarecidamente que você pudesse me perdoar. E me aceitasse de volta. '

Rachel riu enquanto seus olhos deixavam as lágrimas escorrerem.

'Então isso é um sim?'

'Sim. E Sim.'

'Sim e sim?'

'Sim. Eu te perdôo. E Sim. Eu aceito me casar com você.'

Quinn riu e beijou Rachel.

Fim -q

* * *

><p><strong>Vou fazer um epílogo mas não vou dar data pq sempre acabo me enrrolando. Mas prometo que não vou demorar tanto. <strong>**Beijos e queijos. =]**


End file.
